


Dancing with a Ghost

by TheBestofEverything



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestofEverything/pseuds/TheBestofEverything
Summary: "Would you like to share this dance with me?" Dave asked quietly."I'd love to," Klaus smiled as he took Dave's hand in his.(Klaus is finally sober, and he conjures Dave.)
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 162





	Dancing with a Ghost

Bodies pressed up against one another as the music pounded over the speakers. The group had decided to come here, though he wasn't sure why as none of them were the party types. Diego and Luther were engaged in a drinking match at the bar, and Vanya was timidly mingling with two women. Allison was over in the dining section with Five, so that he wouldn't get kicked out. And Klaus wasn't sure what to do.

Usually, he would already be high as kite at this moment, but he'd been trying to stay clean. Ben had been constantly nagging him to stop, so Klaus had asked Diego to help him. It had been a shitty couple of days, but it had worked. He had started practicing with Ben, and they had made some progress together.

"Fuck it."

Joining the bodies, he started dancing. Letting himself go, he moved his body to the music. The energy buzzing trough him was phenomenal. He hadn't realized how good it felt until the song changed, and he remembered the last time that he had danced.

He slowed his movements and closed his eyes as he remembered how it had felt to dance with Dave. Like with everything, Dave had made him feel special. They had taken a couple of drinks and flirted with a couple of girls, but when the buzz set in, they were less discreet about their relationship. 

The look that Dave had given him as they danced together was something that Klaus couldn't forget. He wished that Dave was here to whisper into his ear about how much he loved him like he had when they had danced. He wished he could kiss Dave like he had once they had grown tired of dancing, and they had sneaked away where they couldn't be seen. He wished that he could see him again.

The music changed to something calmer and slower. Klaus held himself as he pretended that it was Dave. Pretending that he wasn't dead.

"Klaus?" 

Turning around, Klaus froze as he saw who had called him. 

"Dave?"

Reaching out, Klaus smiled when his hand didn't go through him. He wasn't sure how long it would last, but he pulled Dave into a hug. He didn't realize he was crying until Dave was telling him that it was okay. Didn't realize that he had been babbling about loving him until Dave kissed him and told him that he loved him too.

"Would you like to share this dance with me?" Dave asked quietly.

"I'd love to," Klaus smiled as he took Dave's hand in his.

He knew that he must've looked insane, but as Dave held him, he couldn't bring himself to care. They danced as they had at that club all those years ago, and Klaus couldn't think of anything that could ever make him as happy as this.

Nobody but Dave and him existed in that moment. Even when the music changed to something louder and faster, they slow-danced with one another as they held each other close. Klaus was afraid to let go; he was afraid that Dave would be gone if he did for even a moment. Even when he was sure that Dave wouldn't vanish, he still held him because he just wanted to be close with the man that he loved.

Across the room, his siblings sat at the bar and watched him.

"I thought he was going clean?" Luther asked.

Diego replied, "He is."

"Then why is he dancing like that?" Luther asked.

Diego smiled, "He conjured someone special."

Diego had lost the woman he loved, but his heart warmed as he watched Klaus dance. Even as the others around him jumped and screamed with the music, Klaus remained in his own bubble. He convinced the others to stay for a couple more hours. There was something endearing about seeing Klaus calm and happy. He deserved it, and Diego wasn't about to ruin it. Tonight was Klaus' night.


End file.
